wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ancients Speak
Summary The eldest members of the Iron Wardens and Adamant Wardens meet following the combied defence of the fomers home sector. Factions - Iron Wardens - Adamant Wardens Story The Thunderhawk slowly drifted above the landing platform and a large Deredeo Pattern Dreadnought’s foot touched down, a number of Honour Guard Terminators dropped to his sides and the Thunderhawk left. Valkior's chassis had its autocannons carved with oaths and hundreds of honours covered his armour as he scanned around the area before his massive voice bellowed "So it seems I arrive. Iron Wardens guide me to your founder as promised." The Welcoming party of the Wardens was 1st Captain Auron with his personal Squad "Of course honoured Ancient right this way" Leading the Adamant Wardens deeper into the Aetherium Arx the corridors baron, none of the usual pomp and ceremony that usually accompanied such meetings, they quickly arrived at the most secure section of the fortress, the colossal doors opening to reveal the Dreadnought chambers Kentaro standing sentinel alone(edited) "Brothers. Leave me, I will speak with Kentaro alone." "But, M'Lord" "My word is law, young one." "Yes. M'Lord" Valkior stepped forward, entering the sanctum with a slow and meaningful gait, his large legs clomping on the floor as his Terminator Honour Guard remained behind. "You... Must be Kentaro." Auron and his Squad left after the Adamant Wardens "Yes, and you are Valkior, I thank you for your assistance in holding our fortress, I and my Wardens owe your chapter a debt we can never repay" "It was the least we could do, you are good men. Let it be an offering amongst kin instead of debt" the Contemptor bowed "Then do me the honour of relaying you tale, I can hardly call you brother if I only know your name" "So it seems. Where shall I start then?" "I hear the beginning is the best place, how did you join the Adamant Wardens" "That was eons ago, Brother. You're lucky my memory hasn't faded in my years. Most among my own kin don't know this story." A small chuckle exits his hull but to all observers it comes out as a deep bellowing laugh "Well it would be around Middle-Early Millenium 37..." "I was a young Briggite man. A Fortress Dweller, living manifest of one of the world's finest young warriors. When I was... Four. A large force raided, now I learn that they were a chapter of Astartes that burned the world for a lofty reason. I am led to believe they turned from the Emperor's Light by the time I joined. Anyways: I see them, their armour was Grey at the time. And I see them as these warriors in the old tails. I raise my spear and immediately lash at one of them, I actually put up a keen fight too! Eventually I lost and was told I was selected to join them and help them uplift the world. A band of 100 fresh Astartes they were, still midway through founding." "I am glad that my brothers and I aren't the only ones that avoid the fall in the senility" Valkior chuckled again "Anyways, I served in the reformation effort. Crushing rebellions and helping with earthworks for my first years as an initiate. Eventually in... M38. A large war occurred with the Treacherous Iron Warriors. The chapter was crippled within an inch of it's life. I was called upon to provide the starting Gene Seed to be grown for reinforcement, all of my progenoids were taken and used to start the new beginnings of the chapter. You could call me the "True" founder of the chapter in that regard." "A trait we share, though my title was not obtained under such a dire situation" "Really? Then might I ask how you obtained your position?" "I was Captain of the Iron Hands Clan Sorrgol out the outbreak of the Moirae Schism. In order to keep the chapter from descending into civil war the Iron Council ruled that all who followed the Moirae teachings to be granted free passage off Medusa, a decision that I still feel was foolish" He sighed "The council refused to listen, when Terra called for a new Loyal chapter of the !0th legion to be founded with the goal of matching the latter Sons of Medusa I volunteered, none argued" "Ah. So you are a pure-descended son of Ferrus." "That is correct, though many of our initial members also hailed from the Red Talons, all are true sons of Ferrus" "Ah. Only a bare few know of our primarch. A secret we keep from all but the most trustworthy. Mind you, trusting is not in our nature." "Nor in ours, the most capable hands are often one’s own, I am guessing you where interred once your progenoids where harvested?" "Indeed so, I was wounded but I wanted to help the chapter as much as I could. Before being interred I was hauling my broken body around working at any industry I could find before being forcibly interred after the procedure" "In my service I have twice spat in the face of death, the first was 824.M35 where I almost lost half of my Chapter, The forces of the Dark Mechanicum, I remember standing on a hill of dead servitors and Legionaries of the 4th, my squad had fallen and I was alone my own weapon discarded for my brothers, then the next moment I am in darkness, finally I awaken in my new form, not my current one" "Interesting, you mean you've dwelled in two chassis?' "Correct" His Contemptor chassis shifted with unfamiliarity of his new form "Until just recently I used a standard Castraferrum body, modified slightly over the years, this body is but a few years old, we picked up a signal from the Storm of Rust, a grand cruiser of the Iron Hands legion presumed lost with all hands, as the closest 10th legion descendants we made all speed with most of our chapter, when we arrived we found that the Emperors Children had also picked up the signal and had come in force" "So you fought for your new body. I've been a Deredeo for all my years, a number of field modifications have been made and I'm arguably a different Dreadnought now than I was when I was first interred" "We all must adapt with the changing tides of war, something my brothers must learn, the battle I spoke of is proof of that" "A truth we can both agree upon then, brother! Our methods are often seen as superfluous and odd, but war's tally waits for no one. I would rather have a modified Boltgun that works than a traditionally maintained one that fails to slew my enemy." "I speak more of myself in that metaphor, in that battle I was disabled, my position was being overrun, I told my Wardens to fall back to a more advantageous position, instead almost the entire first company and a significant amount of the other companies threw themselves into the enemies jaws, the young Auron was one of the few of the 1st company to make it out" "Ah, to follow one's sensibilities instead of crashing into the path of the Zealot. I can respect that." "Aye, my legend has grown to such an extent that a fear for my chapter when I finally meet the fate of my Gene Father" "Even if you pass, your legend will live on. But for those of our age, such things are hard to wreak. Our stubbornness keeps us alive." Kentaro nodded solemnly "Though one must relish the time they have, service to the Imperium is its own reward." "Wise words from a fellow warrior, I regret that I have so few opportunities to speak as freely in front of another, even the others of my company see me as an icon"(edited) "Such loft does make one feel... Separated. Many come to me as an idol, I'm the closest thing my Chapter has to a Primarch as much as it pains me to admit it." "An even more problematic position, I should find hope with the fact my chapter still has the Gorgon to turn to when I fall" "Indeed. If I fall the chapter is likely to feel splintered. But Dying is not my job, Artillery is. But one thing I do envy of you, your Dreadnought Company." "A view shared by many I can assure you, few sights compare to the destruction each of use horned heroes can bring when focused in a single strike" "You must feel... Welcome among such numbers of interred kin." "Your chapter has a considerable number of Dreadnoughts does it not" "It does, but not a full organization dedicated to them." "Honestly its formation was more of a ploy, upon my first death there was the understandable worry that the new captain of the 1st would be made a none entity by my presence in the company, but we ancients must rest which is why I refused to retain my captaincy, as such the 9th where formed, and I have continued to lead all the warriors that passed through my care" "Ah, so it seems. My kinfolk stay within their Siege Companies, I've been in the Chapter Headquarters for Millenia." "Do you still see combat often?" "I mostly hold a Command Role. I often act as an advisor. But I do fight when I can, my accuracy hasn't diminished in my years according to the remains of the enemy" "An active mind is a healthy one and nowhere else is a mind more focused then in the face of imamate death" "So it may be. The next long hours where spent talking about everything and nothing, about battles won, warriors fallen, and enemies humbled. Chapter and personal history was shared between the two old warriors if only to ensure that one other individual would pass on their stories when death came for them. Category:Space Marines Category:Stories